A-Z of RPG Harry Potter
by InnocentEbil
Summary: Semi-short drabbles from A to Z about role playing game verse with Harry Potter characters.
1. Ability, Agility, and Ancestry

Disclaimer: Don't own HP.

A is for  
Ability, Agility and Ancestry

Ability

Harry was unique. Being part of the Dursley clan and unique was akin to a death sentence internally. He was not the only one who had magic powers and light fingers but he was the only one that refused an invitation the the premier school for magic training. His guardians claimed it was because he wanted to be a thief.

He wanted to be a mage. They declined the letter and it was only until later he found out about it. He wasn't happy about not being given a choice about his job but once he joined his cousins' party he was partially relieved.

The poor mage took a beating every physical melee and didn't have a good defence in magic either. Harry supposed he probably could have been different. He could have been the best mage in his generation. Sneaking behind the monster as he stabbed it and hit the chest cavity as it shrieked, he smirked, and felt content.

Agility

Harry prided himself of his agility, speed, and smarts. He knew he couldn't escape his 'family' without sufficient fame. He was flexible and could hide from nearly anyone when younger. His land speed was the best in his city for his age. He knew the darker side of the city and its' denizens without being pulled in the abyss.

It was just a matter of time he got pulled into it though. His light fingers and quick mind skimmed a single small copper coin whenever there was many. It wasn't a lot but it added up slowly.

He targeted carefully. Many would kill him for a single lost coin. He knew that he would have to arm himself personally when he was finally dragged into joining the Adventurers' guild. The extra silver could mean that the difference between life and death.

Ancestry

Lineage mattered to people. His head of the clan Vernon came from a well off family and he was a good brawler with a good reputation when he was active. His aunt, Petunia Dursley, came from the Evans family which was a strong merchant class family that his mother came from.

Lily Potter was a well known mage potential. She went to Hogwarts and tested for thief after graduating and got her request through that she could be join a party with either but she couldn't change it until the quest was done.

James Potter was a mage of the Potter family. They were a powerful mage family that had influence with trade. James Potter sponsored Lily when they met and when he was going to get hurt Lily used her magic to protect him. It was mutual dislike since she tried to hide her ability and James didn't like being protected by a no-name merchant girl.

Authors note:I hope you like it.


	2. Bending, Blades, Bravery

B is for  
Bending, Blades, Bravery

Bending

Dudley Dursley wasn't used to bending to anyones' demands but his own. He was taught to be a leader by his parents. He didn't realize that he wasn't a good follower until he was expected to follow. He was the brittle sapling that under pressure would snap in two.

He was stubborn. It took nearly breaking him to change him from a brittle sapling to a strong young tree. The roots and feed his parents gave him made him weaker. It took a lot to properly ground him to the earth so he could thrive.

He stared at the stick that he was told would be his sword until he earned his. It was thick, strong, and heavy. His opponent was a wooden cross with a helmet and twig as sword. He put a firm grip on it and then began to train.

Blades

Dudley stared at the simple steel blade as if it was a glowing seven foot sword that would split trees by a single stroke. Looking up at his mentor who offered it to him with the handle on the right side. He trembled as he took the weapon carefully.

Both sides of the blade were sharp and he gave an experimental swing after he stepped a few paces back. At the nod he went through the moves that his teacher taught him. It felt right in his hands and the balance was nearly perfect. He was handed the sheath and then put it in and strapped it to his waist.

It was only a simple weapon. It wouldn't see him through his entire career. He would have many blades if he lived to a good age and gained renown. He might one day even have something like the six feet sword like his teacher, but his teacher told him he saved his first sword, for his kin and memories. The look on the older man as he showed the simple worn blade to his student made Dudley smile.

Bravery

Vernon wasn't a brave or honorable man in battle when Dudley was born. He was tired of fighting, followed his wife as he helped peddle the items they sold. He hired guards when they went out of the town because they could reach enemies before he reached them with his fists. He hadn't let his skill die.

Dudley was trained my him but decided to take up the sword and try to become a knight. They approved of his choice. His foot work and physical strength was thanks to his fathers training. His father told him stories of his adventures. He got the real version from his mother as she explained the 'raging fire breathing dragon' was probably the fire drake mission that her father was a part of.

He served as bait the entire quest but the way his father told it, he took half a dozen of them, just with his fists without any help. Then she told him that she fell for him when she found it was true about the mission. It took bravery to what he did. He wasn't the most handsome and charming man that Petunia knew. He was the bravest and gentle that managed to sweep her off his feet.


	3. Chains, Crack, Curse

C is for

Chains, Crack, Curse

Chains

Hermione breathed as she tried to calm her thoughts. Her hands were tied together with rope before being wrapped with a heavy sack of anti-magic weave that would force any magic she got out back into the bag. She didn't need more restraints other than a door and solid walls but they still added it. Her waist was tied to the wall and her feet encased in a wooden stock with her feet only an inch or two apart.

The chains didn't allow her to sit down until they loosened it. She standing on her cot as she waited. Finally she was allowed to lie down and thanked the guard as he put the bare thread blanket over her. He had tossed her food in before but didn't realize that she couldn't eat until she begged free her hands to eat.

The man looked at her in pity and asking another man to cover her, he locked himself inside with her, and then fed her every meal personally. She didn't know his name but she swore to think him. He kept her from starving and dying of thirst as he cared for her.

Crack

Hermione looked at the cracked floor and sighed. Her chains were loosened that she could sit and after three weeks the bag was taken off for an hour for her meal. She could barely hold her spoon and glass they gave her,but she was grateful for it, and didn't even try to escape. It was better than the other option and escape wasn't on the table.

Her life was one broken mess after another. Her mother had cracked when she found out she had a mage as a daughter. The next day, Hermione saw something she'd never forget, her mother dead as her father looked at her hatefully before he attacked her. She managed to save herself but he died by her hand.

She was on the run after her neighbors saw her head parents. She wasn't on the list to learn and they executed and enslaved the mage potentials that weren't on a list for a school. She never thought she'd be caught but it was only a matter of time before she was executed.

Curse

It was the day of her trial. She had been washed and got a change of clothes to go in front of the council and plead her case. They looked down at her from their spot and she opened her mouth and nothing came out. She tried to speak again and a shot of pain filled her arms.

They spoke above her and argued for her punishment. She wasn't there to prove her innocence or guilt. She was there to know how she would die or her punishment. She tuned them out and put her head in her hands.

They finally decided that she was to be put to death. That was when the guard came in smirking. Then she found out the other option was cursing her to follow the Adventurer's guild. She would get training, and a power limiter inside but be allowed to live and earn her freedom by joining questing groups. It was a dark pit with winding tunnels but she had no choice but to accept and was cursed.


	4. Danger, Demons, Drafted

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

D is for

Danger, Demons, Drafted

Danger

Dean Thomas was dangerously close to losing himself. He had no choice but to go forward though he had no choice in the path he took. It was decided for him when they realized how extremely talented he was in healing.

He was the son of an poor family with six siblings. He was the youngest son with no sisters. His father was the seventh son of his father. He was lent to the church and they trained him to heal, exorcise spirits, and to bless people and things.

He paid for his training and board by serving the church. There was money sent to his family in exchange for it. He had managed to heal the possessed girl but a stronger spirit followed the open gate and he battled it with everything he had. If he lost then he'd be killed.

Demons

Dean had battled many demons in his past, thanks to being a priest trainee, and non-physical scars to prove it. He had his own that came up because of his job as well. Seeing good in humans as hard when all he encountered was the people possessed, broken bodies, and the evil men who held his fate in his hands.

They were worst then the things they asked him to fight. He could vanquish and deny the demons. He couldn't fight the men who had him on a tight leash. He was getting tired of the fight. They tightened the collar and dredging up strength he didn't know he had, he proved that he could take it, but that strength lasted days. He needed strength to last for years if they didn't release him.

Finally a demon possessed came to him and promised that he would stop it all. Dean resisted the temptation. To accept could mean death or possession. The demon swore that he wouldn't do either and Dean still refused because he might have had many demons in his life, he wouldn't allow another in, because they already controlled his life.

Drafted

Dean whimpered as pain hit him. He cried out in anger and beat his fists against the walls. The guards outside didn't look in, just let him wail and scream, like a crazy person while they stood as still as statues. They might as well have been. He had gotten tired and after the healing collapsed before being tossed in his new cell.

He had been broken. Now he had pushed past his limit and the demons were taking advantage of it. He had been their enemy, an impenetrable block, that now had a huge gap in the wall and they gathered to tear him apart. He was doomed either way- he would go back to the job or be drafted to join the Adventurer's guild.

The voices hushed as they felt a strong holy power approach him. He shut his eyes and blanked out as the exorcism continued. The voices got louder and he pleaded for them to stop as the pain got stronger. He yelled he would kill the other priest, but in the end the voices faded, and the priest was handing him papers to show his status as a new adventurer into his exhausted hands before he left without another word.


End file.
